5pb.
5pb. is the the number one idol in Leanbox, the hostess for Hi-Five Radio♪, and cousins with MAGES.. Her name references 5pb. Records. Due to the Neptunia series being a game that revolves around different universes and dimensions, there are multiple 5pb. throughout the series, though they more or less have the same personalities and appearances. Headphone Information The headphone 5pb. wears are speaker-embedded headphones made in Planeptune. It receives sound from a guitar wirelessly and allows a musician to put on a show anywhere without amplifiers. Specifications *'Color': Black *'Weight': 195 g without cable *'Wearing Style': Headband *'Frequency Response (Headphones)': 4-48000 hz *'Sound Pressure Level (SPL)': 105 db *'Ear Coupling': Circumaural *'Total Harmonic Distortion (THD)': 0.05% *'Contact Pressure': 6 N *'Nominal Pressure': 57 Ω *'Loading Rating': 500 mw *'Jack Plug': 3.5/6.3 mm stereo *'Connection Cable': Coiled Cable (min. 1m/max. 3m) Other Appearances Drama CDs ~Yukemuri Onsen Satsujin Jiken in Planeptune no Maki~ Fairajii Anime & Manga Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin 5pb. is a minor character who appears in Chapter 15. She was enlisted by Histoire to help the goddesses' idol group. Histoire tries to get 5pb. to show herself to the goddesses but as she is shy, after seeing her for a short time, she fled but promises that she will help them. 5pb. writes their songs and trains the Noire, Blanc and Vert in how to be an idol. Due to Neptune naming the group MGM-48 before anything was official, the idol group balloons up to 48 members. On the day of the concert, Neptune being unable to sing and unaware of the fact nearly ruined the concert immediately. However, Nepgear, IF and Compa are able to stop Neptune. IF hands the mike over 5pb. and she was able to salvage the concert. Seeing how good 5pb. is, Neptune makes 5pb. her teacher in how to sing. Noire pities 5pb. Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Main Article: 5pb./The Animation Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Trivia *In the original Japanese version of the Hyperdimension Neptunia, IF refers to her as "5pb.-chan". As there is no direct way to translate the suffix "-chan", the English translation chose to give her a "real name", Lyrica, for IF to call her instead. *MAGES. and 5pb. are cousins within the Hyper Dimension, this is referenced multiple times in Re;Birth1, as well as Re;Birth3. During the latter, both confirm this information. *In a popularity poll, 5pb. placed in 15th place. *5pb. and IF are the only two characters that had different English voice actress for games and anime series. *In the first game, she can be heard performing an instrumental of "Ryuusei no Bifröst", referencing the fact that Nao is the singer of the games opening theme. *It is stated by 5pb. during an event in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION that there is an app called "Lyricroid software" that uses samples of her voice to allow the app's users to create their own music. This is a reference to VOCALOID, a voice synthesizer program that allows users to create music through pre-made voice samples. *Her friendship with Cave came from the companies both girls represent. In the past, they worked together. *While she does not appear in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, MAGES. makes a mention of her in a DLC event. *5pb. does not speak in Hyperdimension Neptunia unless the language is set to Japanese. *In early concepts, 5pb. was going to be a yandere for Neptune. Navigation Category:5pb. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Makers Category:Leanbox Residents Category:Female Characters